


Falling

by Ekala



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Circuit Sex, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The last thing he remembers is flying.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on the [](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**tronkinkmeme**](http://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).

  
The last thing he remembers is flying.

Falling, he amends, tossed aside as he returned to his primary programming, knocked down and the last thing he could remember was falling towards that deep abyss they called the Sea of Simulation.

He awakes to a soft, blurry blue and an all-encompassing warmth. Dimly he realizes the light is his own, diffused through the energy-not-energy of the Sea. Blue, he thinks. Fortunately, it seems the ISO virus released there has no effect on his Basic systems.

For a while there is just _being_. His systems cannot even begin to handle the strain of processing the last thousand cycles. He can barely contemplate even moving.

Eventually his circuits register something beside himself floating in the energy pool. It's large, he notices, cautiously flowing around him and examining the program in its territory. He'd never known there were such creatures in the Sea but he can't be surprised, given what had come out of it before.

It wraps around him, gentle and warm and covered in bright, white circuitry that nearly blinded him as one of its appendages wrapped around his still-present helmet. He made a soft noise of protest, fingers twitching, but the touch continues, firmly encasing wrists and legs and waist. The feeling he gets is that he should relax - distantly, he thinks that maybe this is an ISO, a mutation of some sort that can communicate through his circuits as another feeling washes over him; trust and giving and total, complete relaxation. He is more relaxed than he thinks he'd ever been, even before...

Some of the appendages hold him steady, still above whatever creature this was. Others roamed, sucking gently at his exposed circuits and brushing over sensitive code. It felt good, letting his processors work on something that required no memory, no thought, just a physical, purely programmed response to outside stimuli. That response, of course, was also pleasurable, and his circuits glowed with every tiny touch.

The creature began pouring energy into him, making him feel something between having life breathed back into him and pure, undiluted pleasure running through his system. Lights danced before his eyes and over his suit, making him open his mouth in a silent scream as his body tensed again, convulsing suddenly against the grip around every part of him.

His systems took time to reboot again, but it was in the arms of the other program that he once again became aware of his surroundings. He'd been stripped, bare circuitry glowing brightly as the current of the Sea swept the half-tainted energy around him. Those white appendages were still wrapped around him, stroking him slowly and softly. He shuddered, most of his systems now recharged and active including his movement processes.

It was everywhere, as normal as the thick dark that surrounded them both. Holding him open, touching every open circuit, covering him in a blanket of white around his newly-regained blue. Inside him, too, making him writhe in pleasure he hadn't even known existed. He moved with it, moaning silently and feeling the dark energy-light energy-ISO-thick-warm- _good_ fill him everywhere, overloading not only his circuits but his senses, his feelings, his _being_.

Another reboot. It was still there, but it had ceased to touch him save for one gentle appendage along his cheek. He felt a surge of gratitude, supposedly from the creature. He shook his head, brushing his own fingers along the limb. Knowing he could not speak, he simply tried to radiate his deep gratitude back to it. It had given him the boost he needed to restart completely. He could rebuild the Grid; he could do something _right_ , finally.

It was many cycles before he returned to the Sea, but still a distant flash of white greeted him.  



End file.
